Hydraulic actuation apparatuses which actuate and perform predetermined work based upon predetermined conditions are well known. An actuation apparatus is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/630,378 which is incorporated herein in its entirety. However, such apparatuses typically require electronic sensors or actuators, or function to terminate actuation based on a predetermined water level.